The Boyfriend
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Jason was having a study session, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Thinking that the man is simply Reyna's boyfriend, he invites him inside.


**Hello! This story is based off of a prompt from tumblr. Anyways, enjoy! (Also I am deeply sorry for not updating for several months.)**

"Yeah, and he has this dark hair that's just absolutely gorgeous," Gloated Reyna. This was about the third time that day Jason's roommate had gone on ranting about her new boyfriend.

"I'm sure it is Reyna," Jason responded, only half listening. They were both in their dorm room, Jason reading and Reyna simply staring at the ceiling and occasionally spitting out facts about her boyfriend.

"Oh, and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of green," Reyna sighed.

"Mm-hmm," Jason bit his bottom lip and continued reading his Chemistry textbook. "Yep, sounds great."

"Thanks for talking with me Jason, it's just so exciting."

"No problamo." Reyna sighed once more before sitting up from her bed.

"Alright, I've gotta go to class. If he comes by, just let him in, okay?"

"M-kay," Jason pushed up his glasses, and watched Reyna gather her backpack and a package of ramen. She exited the room, closing the door with a 'woosh.' Jason rolled his eyes and continued his chapter on the ideal gas law. No more than ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jason groaned and folded a corner in his textbook. He opened the door to a man with dark hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, worn and nearly torn. His skin held an almost golden aura and he smelled slightly of cinnamon.

"Wow," Jason accidentally whispered aloud. The man gave him a funny look. "Oh! No it's just she usually… er sorry." The man laughed.

"Alright then. Look I have these-" the man began before being interrupted by Jason.

"Come in, Reyna won't be back for another hour." The man looked surprised, but it slowly melted into a smirk as he looked Jason up and down. Strange.

"Okay," laughed the man.

"By the way I'm Jason. Don't worry, Reyna's just a friend."

"Percy," he smirked. Percy walked in and looked around the room. His eyes seemed to lock onto the far wall.

"You like _Busted_?" He giggled, motioning to the poster on the wall.

"Hey, they are a quality band! _Year 3000_ is the best song in the world," Jason retorted playfully. Percy laughed at this.

"You're funny, I like funny." Jason pushed up his glasses.

"Aha, thanks."

"So, anything else you're into, besides early 2000's bands?" Teased Percy.

"Well, I'm taking Chemistry. Sort of thinking about getting a PhD in it and becoming a prof. What about you?"

"I'm a swimmer. I got a full scholarship for it and I'm hoping to go to the Olympics one day."

"Nice."

"Yep."

"So."

"Well. Should we get on with it now that we've had a little bit of small talk?" Asked Percy.

"Uh, what?" Jason was beyond confused.

"Uh, sex? You invited me into your room and told me your roommate wouldn't be back for an hour. It was kind of aggressive really. You should wait at least one minute before asking someone to bang."

Jason was taken aback.

"Er, you're Reyna's boyfriend… it would be wrong to do that to her." This time, Percy looked confused.

"I'm not Reyna's boyfriend, I've never talked to her in my life."

"Then why were you at my door?"

"I was fundraising for the swim team."

"Oh." The tension in the room could nearly be cut with a knife.

"Well, clearly we had very different ideas as to what was going on here," Percy laughed awkwardly.

"But, then… Why would you say yes?" Squeaked Jason.

"Well duh, you're hot as fuck."

"Oh," said Jason once again.

"So I guess the offer's off the table?" Asked Percy, his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, I uh, I guess we could have some fun. I mean now that you're already in my room and all," Jason cleared his throat.

"You're sure about that?" Asked Percy, turning to face Jason. "I've been known to make people scream." Jason gulped and nodded his head. Percy smiled and reached out a hand. He grabbed a hold of Jason's shirt and slowly pulled towards him. Jason stumbled, but balanced himself by resting a hand on the door behind Percy. It was only then he realised how intimate that position could be received. He gave Percy a nervous smile as he looked down at him. He was basically pinning the boy to the door. Steamy.

"So, what are you into?" Asked Percy, whispering into Jason's ear. The action sent a jolt of electricity down Jason's spine. He had to think about the question for a minute.

"Er, uh I don't know, whatever," Jason mumbled, very unsure of what to say.

"Well you have to give me some input, otherwise we won't know what to do, won't we?" Said Percy. "Tell you what. I'll list off some things, and you can nod if they're on your to do list."

"O-okay."

"Alright. So let's start with the basic dirty talk."

Jason nodded. Percy smirked.

"Submissive, dominant?" Percy waited. "Fingering?"

Jason nodded at the second option.

"Fisting? Rimming? Feet? Cross dressing? Blowjobs?"

Jason nodded his head at rimming and blowjobs, a blush creeping onto his cheekbones.

"So I think I've noticed a pattern for you. You like mouth stuff. That's cool, I'm pretty okay with it too," teased Percy. "But tell me Jason, do you like being rimmed and fingered or do you like doing that to others?"

"I uh I guess I'm good with anything," stammered Jason. Percy rose an eyebrow.

"So you're versatile. Impressive. Personally I feel that I'm better as a bottom."

"So do you want to do that then?"

"If that's okay with you."

"It's fine!" Jason said too quickly. Percy laughed.

"Eager I see," he whispered as he lowered his eyes towards Jason's torso. Next his eyes flickered back up to the blonde's lips. Jason slowly leaned towards Percy, only to connect their lips. They fit together in an orderly fashion, colliding softly. Percy put his hand on the back of Jason's head, pulling him in closer. Jason eased Percy's mouth open with a few gentle strokes of his tongue. The taste of the other man flooded his mouth; Mint with a twinge of pizza. Percy groaned into the kiss and massaged Jason's scalp with his fingers. All the while, Jason melted into the kiss and trailed his hands up and down Percy's back, occasionally brushing against the slight curve of his ass. Lips collided viciously as if the pair had known each other for an extended period of time, not for just ten minutes. When the two finally parted they both gasped for air.

"Nice," stated Jason, out of breath. Percy chuckled.

"Now let's see what's underneath that shirt of yours." Percy hooked a finger underneath the collar of Jason's shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the red flannel until it hung open over his bare chest. His abdomen was glowing with a slight layer of dampness from the intense kissing affair. Percy whistled.

"Not bad, not bad at all," nodded Percy. Jason smiled nervously and tugged at the hem of Percy's own shirt. Percy smiled and lifted the garment over his head, mussing his hair in the process. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the static cling pasting his bangs to his forehead. Jason tediously traced a finger over top of Percy's pecks.

"I'm not going to break. You can touch me," teased Percy.

"Right," Jason quietly responded, firmly planting his palms on either side of the other man's hips. Next, he softly kissed the side of Percy's neck, his lips gliding along the smooth, sensitive skin. Percy softly gasped. The lips kissed their way downwards, eventually reaching Percy's waistband. Jason looked up at Percy, with eyes so innocent he could have been mistaken for a child. Percy groaned at the sight and grabbed a fistful of blond hair. Jason took the hint and slowly undid Percy's jeans. The sound of the zipper sliding down was one of the most erotic things Jason had heard in a very long time. He took a deep breath before sliding the jeans down Percy's legs. Jason smiled at the sight of green boxer briefs struggling to hold a bulging erection. He danced his index finger along the outline of the penis. Percy shivered.

"Jesus," he moaned, arching into Jason's touch. Jason smiled lightly and tugged down the boxers. Jason stared at the area for a while, inspecting it. Smooth shaven and not too big; just how Jason liked it.

"Hey Jason," began Percy. "I don't mean to sound like a dick, but if you don't start soon, I might explode." Jason snapped out of it.

"Right! Of course, sorry!" Jason opened his mouth to take in the cock, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. He gasped. "Condoms!" He stood up. "We need condoms! And Lube!" He scurried over to the bedside drawer, opening it up. Percy chuckled. He plucked out some lube, and two condoms. He unwrapped one. Jason sat back in front of Percy and slid the condom on. "Better," he sighed. As anticipated, Jason opened up his mouth again and sucked the head of Percy's cock. Percy let out a throaty moan. Jason looked up at Percy, still sucking, admiring the look of pleasure planted on his face. He took the cock in deeper, sliding back and forth while his right hand snuck around to Percy's backside. He massaged the muscled swimmer's bottom before coating his hand with lube. He teased Percy's entrance, swiping the pad of his middle finger over the ring of muscle. He felt Percy shudder.

"Fuck," groaned Percy. Jason's eyes locked on the heaving chest of the swimmer, toned and nearly glowing. Mesmerised by the perfect body above him, Jason felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He slowly edged his finger inside Percy and thrusted it in and out. Next, he crooked his finger, searching for the prostate gland. When he heard a sharp intake of breath above him, Jason knew he had found it. Percy shifted backwards, trying to get Jason to touch him there again.

"Ah, Jason, just fuck me already," Percy moaned, his body starting to shake a bit. Jason bit his lip and nodded.

"Should we uh, bed?" Jason offered. Percy smiled and walked over to the bed. Slowly he edged himself onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs out and looking back towards the blond. The erotic sight of Percy spreading himself for Jason caused a near pre-fuck cum on Jason's part. That would have been fatal towards the situation, but luckily, he was able to control himself. Jason finally followed Percy to the bed and sat down on his knees, holding the base of his cock.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Asked Jason.

"Positive," Answered Percy, with a wiggle of his bottom.

 **Fear not- the story is not over.** **I am planning on going out of town for a while, and thought you guys deserved something after such a long period of time. I PROMISE that I will finish this story within the span of two months. (I am so sorry)**


End file.
